


Тюль

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Порой Стьюи начинало казаться, что дружбу с Кендаллом, ту, настоящую, погребённую под деловыми договорённостями и бизнес-стратегиями, поддерживать бессмысленно.Гораздо чаще, а особенно — сейчас, он думал, что только это и имеет значение.
Relationships: Stewy Hosseini/Kendall Roy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Тюль

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VernonDudley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonDudley/gifts).



> Бета - [Alot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot) <3
> 
> Действие происходит после 2го сезона. Возможны спойлеры мимоходом.
> 
> А давайте у Succession появится руфандом, а. Я что, так многого прошу? Т_Т

Просторную веранду заливало расплавленное золото: солнце уже клонилось к закату. Кендалл бездумно смотрел, как танцуют пылинки в прямых, бьющих из окон лучах. Он будто забыл и о чашках, оставленных на столике, и о том, почему он здесь: в этом маленьком домике на берегу Карибского моря, когда-то принадлежавшем тётке Стьюи, а теперь, исключительно из-за нелепой сентиментальности, ему самому. 

Стоило продать его сразу, как получил, ведь уже много лет скромному жилищу тётки Стьюи предпочитал отдых в личных апартаментах на побережье Греции, клубы и яхты. И всё же он год за годом платил не только налоги, но и соседке, которая присматривала за домом. Порой ему начинало казаться, что и дружбу с Кендаллом, ту, настоящую, погребённую под деловыми договорённостями и бизнес-стратегиями, он поддерживает так же бессмысленно. 

Гораздо чаще, а особенно — сейчас, он думал, что только это и имеет значение.

Стьюи стоял, замерев с дорожной сумкой в руке, за тонкой тюлевой занавеской, закрывающей дверной проём. Казалось, если окликнуть Кендалла сейчас, тот испугается, дрогнет и вновь наденет маску безразличия. Сильнее всего Стьюи хотелось не видеть её больше никогда: месяцы после внезапно сорвавшейся сделки, — а ведь победа над Логаном практически была у них в кармане, показались ему адом. Смотреть на сломленного, обессилевшего Кендалла, похожего на тень себя самого, было так же невыносимо, как и всерьёз верить в то, что они стали врагами.

Вопреки всем стараниям, Стьюи так и не поверил в это. Потому они оба оказались здесь — вдали от Конгресса, адвокатов, настырной семейки Роев и обезумевшей прессы. И, хотя Стьюи до сих пор не получил ответов на свои вопросы, он не сомневался, что вскоре их узнает.

Не сейчас. Ещё будет время спросить, впереди целых два дня, украденных у безумной реальности. Но — не сейчас.

«Сейчас» было слишком хрупким для прагматичных вопросов. Оно казалось слишком хрупким для любых слов: лицо Кендалла светилось тем особенным внутренним спокойствием, которое он давно позабыл. Потому Стьюи только смотрел, пережидая охватившую его щемящую нежность и глупый, такой привычный страх всё испортить.

Не было времени, когда бы он этого не боялся. Когда не делил всё на два: быстрые объятия, улыбки и колкости, встречи за чашкой кофе и дорожки кокса в туалете очередного клуба. Наполненному и настоящему чувству, выходящему за рамки деловитой, практичной дружбы, не было места у людей их круга. 

По правде говоря, и рамки обычной человеческой дружбы стали для Стьюи тесны: можно экспериментировать с сексом по дружбе в семнадцать и считать это нормальным, но нельзя мечтать о том же в тридцать шесть. Нельзя всерьёз желать защитить человека, который вот-вот станет генеральным директором огромной медиакорпорации, засадив за решётку своего отца. Нельзя забирать его из Нью-Йорка, просить отключить телефон, привозить в самое неподходящее для них обоих место — и как только Кендалл согласился? 

Нельзя просто смотреть на него, притаившись за занавеской, и пытаться отрефлексировать своё больное и нерациональное чувство. И всё же он занимался именно этим.

И Кендалл ему позволял.

Стьюи осознал это, когда Кендалл вскинул голову, безошибочно поймал его взгляд. Лицо его не дрогнуло, брови не взмыли в удивлении вверх; казалось, Кендалл давно уже заметил, что не один.

Его губы приоткрылись, словно Кендалл собирался что-то сказать, но не смог произнести ни слова. Вместо этого он сделал шаг, другой, и замер прямо перед занавеской. Теперь тюль колыхалась от каждого его резкого выдоха. 

Стьюи захотелось и самому подойти ближе, нырнуть под разделяющую их завесу, крепко обнять Кендалла и почувствовать его дыхание на своей щеке.

Страх в очередной раз сковал его по рукам и ногам. Тончайший лён тюля казался непреодолимой преградой, стеной отчуждения, которая всегда их разделяла. Раз за разом Стьюи не мог решиться и попытаться её преодолеть. В день свадьбы Шив, когда они почти свергли Логана Роя, он тоже не смог. Отпустил Кендалла, оставил наедине со страхами и зависимостью — с тех пор всё и пошло наперекосяк. Но даже этот болезненный урок не смог заставить Стьюи сделать шаг навстречу.

Потому его сделал Кендалл: он двинулся вперёд, позволив ткани накрыть лицо, смежил веки и замер, лишь положив ладонь на грудь Стьюи прямо напротив сердца. Оно колотилось, как заведённое, и ресницы Кендалла словно дрожали в такт. Редкое плетение льна позволяло рассмотреть отдельные детали: тонкие брови, седые виски, залегшие в уголках глаз морщинки и усталые тени, изящно очерченные губы, нижнюю — пухлую, с запёкшейся в ранках кровью.

Кендалл напоминал искусно высеченную скульптуру, спрятанную мастером от чужих глаз. Когда-то разбитую, но теперь словно собранную заново лучше прежней. И всё-таки касаться Кендалла было опасно: он весь был как оголённый провод. 

Стьюи знал правило: «Не трогай — убьёт», знал, что, если замкнуть цепь, разорвать её без последствий уже не получится. И всё-таки выпустил из рук сумку и коснулся кончиками пальцев ткани, струящейся по лицу Кендалла. Она оказалась неожиданно жёсткой, а кожа под ней — горячей. Стьюи прижал пальцы плотнее ко лбу Кендалла, повёл их вниз, сминая лён, через переносицу к крыльям носа, к раздувающимся ноздрям. Руки дрожали, тяжёлое дыхание Кендалла не приносило успокоения. Стьюи положил ладонь на его щёку, чувствуя, как колется двухдневная щетина, а в голове становится пусто.

Кендалл позволил ему и это, только стиснул пальцы, сгребая пуловер Стьюи в кулак. Только это и придало Стьюи смелости податься вперёд, ткнуться губами в уголок чужих губ, мазнуть по щеке. Занавеска чуть царапала губы и позволяла избежать прямого контакта, но он больше не видел в этом спасения. Тюль пах солнцем и пылью, Кендалл не пах ничем, разве что неуловимым ароматом сбывающейся мечты. Стьюи замер, прижавшись лбом к горячему лбу. 

Хотелось уже избавиться от разделяющей их ткани, повысить ставки, но вместо этого Стьюи осмелился спросить то, чего не смог в Нью-Йорке:

— Ты в порядке?

Кендалл хмыкнул, смешно сложив губы в подобие ухмылки. Ни это мгновение, ни Кендалл, ни чувства больше не казались Стьюи настолько хрупкими, чтобы бояться слов.

— Буду, — шепнул Кендалл.

И впервые Стьюи ему поверил.


End file.
